Una Cita Llena de Malas Palabras
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Craig se supone que saldría normalmente con Thomas, pero no tomó en cuenta los celos de su pequeño novio quien pensaba que lo estaba engañando. Esperen ¿ahora Craig está celoso? ¡¿De Thomas! Es gracioso ver como las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de horas. Simplemente esta salida no salió como alguno de ellos esperaba.


**Haruka:**

 **Hola a todas las grandiosas personas que ven esto~**

 **Espero que les guste este fic que se me ocurrió luego de ver el capítulo donde aparece Thomas, mejor dicho, que se me ocurrió mucho después de ver el cap. Me costó hacer un poco el final así que lo siento de antemano si no fue lo esperado u.u**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Y que disfruten del fic~**

* * *

 _ **Una Cita Llena de Malas Palabras**_

Desde que Craig había conocido a Thomas, de alguna manera este chico que no podía parar de decir groserías, se había vuelto uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido y era por esa misma razón; porque no podía parar de decir groserías y nadie podía reclamarle nada. Eran muy pocas las veces que salían ya que Thomas no se encontraba en su misma escuela y además, solía estar en esas reuniones con personas con esos mismos problemas muy a menudo. Aun así, se las arreglaban bastante bien con mensajes de texto de vez en cuando. A veces quería presentárselo a su grupo pero nunca encontraba la ocasión y tampoco quería formar un gran plan para hacerlo, después de todo era muy perezoso para eso.

—¿Craig? —lo llamó Tweek algo confundido por su actitud, era raro ver a su novio tan sonriente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió.

Siguieron así unos minutos más, en un total silencio que era normal para ambos cuando iban juntos a casa. Aunque algo le molestaba a Tweek y era que Craig no había intentado tomar su mano en ningún momento y además tenía esa sensual y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Sin poder soportar más esta actitud de su novio, se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido evitando que diera un paso más. Nadie le jodía el acto de novios enamorados a Tweek Tweak y más cuando ya pasaron a una relación verdadera.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿qué carajos te pasa?

—¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz de salir con una persona agradable? —Comentó haciendo avergonzar un poco a Tweek—. De verdad he esperado mucho para salir con Thomas —

Eso fue para el adicto al café un golpe muy bajo.

—¿Q-Quién coño es Thomas? —

—Tweek, en serio, no es necesaria una escena de celos. —dijo Craig, sabía que un Tweek celoso era un dolor de cabeza—. A Thomas lo conocí cuando éramos niños, tiene el síndrome de Tourette así que puede decir cualquier cosa que quiera y nadie le dice nada. Aunque últimamente ha mejorado a decir verdad…

—¿P-Por qué nunca me comentaste de él? ¡Ahg! —

—Simplemente nunca vi la oportunidad, —rascó su nuca algo incómodo—, además, nosotros casi nunca salimos ya que él está en otra escuela y debido a sus reuniones con otros chicos que sufren el mismo síndrome, nuestra amistad se ve reducida a mensajes y llamadas de vez en cuando.

—¡Ahg! ¡¿Me estás engañando?! —exclamó alterado.

—No te estoy engañando —soltó un pesado suspiro ante esto.

El Tucker debía tener cuidado con sus palabras de ahora en adelante, tratar con un Tweek celoso era lo mismo que intentar desactivar una bomba con las indicaciones de Clyde para hacerlo correctamente. Las primeras veces fueron algo tiernas y esos sentimientos se iban rápidamente del más bajo, pero con el tiempo si sus celos eran serios, podía joderle la vida a tal punto en que era visto como el mayor hijo de puta de todo South Park.

—Además, tú sabes que eres el único rubio paranoico que quiero —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa acercando su mano para acariciar su cabello pero el rubio se alejó rápidamente aun manteniendo el ceño fruncido. El primer paso había fallado estrepitosamente.

Tweek era como un animal indefenso en el bosque, si querías atraparlo tenías que tener cuidado porqué o sino, huía de ti a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡E-E-Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Ahg! —se alejó corriendo antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo. A eso se refería cuando lo comparo con un animal del bosque.

¿Por qué Tweek tenía que ser la mujer de la relación? Ah verdad, a él no le gustaba el drama. Lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio y luego lo llamaría para disculparse de la manera más gay posible, eso siempre funcionaba.

* * *

Tweek se encontraba molesto. Molesto consigo mismo por no poder parar esos temblores que no lo dejaban hacer bien las cosas, especialmente cuando quería construir algo para alejar el estrés, irónicamente, poniéndolo más estresado. Molesto con Craig por no comentarle nunca sobre ese tal Thomas ¿quién mierda era ese chico? De seguro salía con él antes de que ellos comenzaran a salir y sólo sale con él por lástima. Si eso llegaba a ser cierto, definitivamente haría quedar a Craig como la mierda más grande del universo si era posible.

—E-Estúpido C-Craig ¡agh! —masculló por lo bajo intentando armas un avión a escala—. M-Me da igual si se va a una cita con ese tal Thomas ¡nhg! —

Cansado de que sus continuos temblores no lo dejaran avanzar con la construcción de su figura, tiró dos piezas a la mesa y tomó café intentando calmarse un poco más. Soltó un suspiro mientras alejaba sus labios de la taza y comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad Craig lo cambiaría tan fácilmente.

El sonido de su celular hizo que se asustara derramando un poco de café en su ropa soltando una maldición al respecto. Dejó la taza en la mesa para tomar el celular que estaba un lado de la mesa, al darse cuenta de quien era frunció aun más el ceño; se trataba de Craig.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó de la manera más fría que se le había ocurrido.

—Me alegra que estés de humor. —comentó con sarcasmo—. Para que veas que no te estoy engañando ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? —

—¿Para ver cómo te pones cariñoso con tu amante? No gracias, —

—Por eso quiero demostrarte que no haré nada de eso —

—Jódete Craig, sé que eso no cambiará tu engaño.

—Tweek, ambos sabemos que terminaras aceptando tarde o temprano, así que ¿por qué no mejor aceptas de una vez?

—¡AHG! ¡No lo haré! —gritó enojado sin querer aceptar que él tenía razón—. A-Además, ya hice planes con Kenny —

—¿Con Kenny? ¿En serio? —se mostró incrédulo ante esto.

—S-Sí —

Realmente ni él mismo sabía que estaba diciendo, se estaba dejando controlar por sus emociones una vez más y de seguro eso molestaría a Craig.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho para cuando es la salida.

—N-No importa, de seguro ese día saldré con Kenny —exclamó alterado y colgó rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sintió como el peor novio del mundo, además de sentirse como un total marica por la manera en la que acababa de huir de la conversación. Una vez más el teléfono sonó pero decidió apagarlo para no tener que enfrentarse a un Craig enojado, eso sería una situación llena de presión y ahora no estaba listo para eso.

Esperen un momento ¿acababa de decir que saldría con Kenny? ¿En qué lío se había metido? De seguro Kenny se burlaría de la situación y lo haría mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era.

—M-Mañana hablaré con él —murmuró para sí mismo. Si pensaban que Craig era terco es porque nunca han visto a Tweek celoso.

Él y Kenny se habían vuelto buenos amigos cuando entraron a secundaria y por eso salían varias veces, aunque eso era cuando Craig estaba ocupado en otra cosa, ya que a pesar de que el azabache se llevaba bien con Kenny, no le gustaba que pasará tiempo a solas con él. No tenía idea de por qué no lo dejaba estar con Kenny. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle el rubio inmortal? Todos sabían que era un pervertido de primera pero jamás lo vio como alguien que se aprovecharía de él. Aunque ¿qué tal si todo esto es una faceta? Y ¿si de verdad le hará algo aprovechando que estaba peleando con Craig? ¡Mierda! ¡Él no quería ser violado!

«Cálmate Tweek, recuerda que él no te violaría….o eso espero»

Y esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en la posibilidad de que Kenny lo violaría o algo por el estilo.

Llevado por sus celos innecesarios y por su terquedad causada por los mismos, se acercó a la mesa del grupo de Stan para poder hablar de una jodida vez con el inmortal y llevar a cabo su estúpido plan.

—H-Hola chicos —saludó tembloroso.

—Hola Tweek —saludó Kyle con normalidad.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —lo invitó Stan. No recordaba por qué pero de alguna manera llevaba una amistad buena con ese grupo.

—Que raro no ver a Craig a tu lado —mencionó Kenny.

—¿Acaso pelearon? —preguntó con interés Cartman. El rubio nunca entendería el porqué el gordo del pueblo se había interesado tanto en su relación.

—Eh… —giró su mirada rápidamente hacía el rubio del grupo—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Así que lo estás engañando —concluyó el gordo.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó en voz alta haciendo que varios lo miraran.

—Mejor vamos —recomendó Kenny, sabía que Eric diría cualquier estupidez, haciendo un debate estúpido entre él y Kyle y luego harían una apuesta estúpida que él intentaría ganar a toda costa. Simplemente quería tener un día normal hoy y en el cual no fuera propenso a morir.

—¡Espero que Craig no te mate! —gritó Cartman haciendo que la atención fuera dirigida a Tweek, quien literalmente salió corriendo de ahí debido a la presión.

Ambos rubios salieron de la cafetería siendo seguidos con la mirada por cierto pelinegro que no se encontraba de humor.

—Espero que Craig no se enoje conmigo por esto —soltó un leve suspiro—, a menos que ya lo hayas puesto de buen humor —arqueó ambas cejas de forma sugerente.

—¡Ahg! ¡No digas eso!

—En fin ¿de qué quieres hablar? —se sentó en las escaleras con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… —miró hacia abajo algo nervioso— ¿p-podrías ayudarme en algo?

—Oh —pronunció con interés—, ¿acaso el pequeño Tweekers quiere comenzar una aventura? —de nuevo hizo esa mirada que lo ponía aun más nervioso—. A mí no me importaría pero no creo que Craig reaccione de buena manera —en este momento sus bromas sólo ayudaban a aumentar su estrés.

—¡AHG! ¡No es nada de eso! Por favor no sigas, es demasiada presión.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de bromas con doble sentido por parte del chico de parka naranja, quien al parecer disfrutaba ver como a Tweek le estaba a punto de dar un paro nervioso debido a que no podía soportar tantas bromas de esa forma. No significaba que él fuera un marica que no soportará nada, sino que el simple hecho de pensar en engañar a Craig hacía que varias ideas sin sentido aparecieran a su cabeza y lo volvieran loco.

Finalmente, las bromas pararon y por fin pudo contarle con todo detalle lo que había pasado. Aunque muchos no lo supieran, Kenny ─irónicamente─ era con quien mejor se llevaba Tweek. Aun con esa confianza que le tenía al inmortal, se estaba arrepintiendo de contarle todo al ver como éste comenzaba a lanzar sonoras carcajadas.

—¡No te rías! —pidió inútilmente—. Sabía que no debía contarte ¡ngh! —

—Vaya…vaya —intentó recuperar un poco de aire, por poco y muere de nuevo de risa—, eres la primera persona que conozco en dejar a un hijo de puta como Craig sin salida —

—¿Sin salida?

—Oh sí —se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él abrazándolo por los hombros—, Craig es una persona muy calmada y que consideres que lo estás engañando de seguro lo está molestando de sobremanera ahora mismo, es como si lo sacarás de su zona de confort. Sabes que a él no le gusta el drama y como eres su novio no puede actuar indiferente contigo —intentó contener otra carcajada.

—¿Ah? P-Pero yo no quería que todo saliera así —

—Escucha Tweek —se alejó de él usando un tono más maduro—. Craig podrá ser muchas cosas: un busca problemas, un hijo de puta, un desinteresado que parece que sólo ama a su mascota. Pero, creo que todos estamos conscientes de que él jamás te engañaría —incluso Tweek se mostró sorprendido por la seriedad con la que estaba hablando—. Así que digamos que dañaste un poco su orgullo como novio debido a eso, él podrá ser un maldito pero sigue teniendo sentimientos —luego de una larga pausa agregó—… o eso creo.

—E-E-Entonces ¿debo conocer a ese chico? —preguntó perplejo.

—Lamentablemente sí —apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros en forma de apoyo—, es la única forma de que afrontes esa paranoia tuya —

—¡Jesucristo! ¡Es demasiada presión! —gritó alterado—. ¿Qué tal si con esto ya se cansó de mí? De seguro ya se dio cuenta de que soy un maldito paranoico que sólo le trae problemas a su vida tranquila —murmuró—. ¡No puede tener una vida tranquila si sigue a mi lado! —exclamó tomando a Kenny del cuello de su parka y comenzando a moverlo de atrás hacia adelante.

—C-Cálmate un poco —pidió, realmente él no sabía cómo tratar con un Tweek nervioso. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue poner una mano en su cabeza; Craig lo hacía siempre tal vez eso debía servir de verdad.

—Mckormick, ¿qué te he dicho de coquetear con las parejas de otras personas? —replicó Craig quien se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos aumentando más el nerviosismo de Tweek.

—En mi defensa, sólo salgo con las parejas de personas que no son mis amigos —

—En fin —ignoró olímpicamente a Kenny—. Necesitamos hablar —dijo una vez que se encontraba frente a ellos y su ceño fruncido no era una buena señal.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Vas a terminar conmigo! —se alteró alejándose del inmortal—. S-Sabía que no debía hacerte enojar. Nunca debiste salir con un chico como yo —comenzó a balbucear más cosas sin sentido mientras tomaba sus cabellos y comenzaba a jalárselos.

—Tweek — de nuevo Kenny se iba a acercar para ayudar a Tweek pero fue rápidamente empujado por un enojado azabache quien tomó su lugar.

—No es eso —murmuró en un tono muy bajo que sonaba casi tranquilizador. El de orbes azules se mostró sorprendido por eso, sabía que el azabache actuaba diferente con Tweek pero oírlo con ese tono seguía siendo extraño—. ¿Podrías darnos privacidad?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Así es como minutos después, el rubio había llegado con un morado en el ojo y con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Muchos se preguntaban que mierda había pasado. Y claro, los rumores de que fue encontrado por Craig mientras hacía algo con Tweek se esparcieron a gran velocidad.

* * *

—¿A-A dónde me llevas?

Luego de que Craig echara a Kenny de ahí, simplemente tomó a Tweek de la mano y comenzó a llevárselo a otro lugar sin decir ninguna palabra. Después de unos minutos, Tweek sintió como era fuertemente empujado hacia una pared y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Craig se encontraba frente a él cubriendo todas las maneras de escapar.

—C-Craig…

—Así que ¿ahora quién está engañando a quién?

—¿D-D-De qué estás hablando? Yo no te estaba engañando en ningún moment… —sus palabras fueron rápidamente cortadas por unos imprevistos labios sobre los suyos.

—Mentiroso —susurró separándose unos momentos de él para luego retomar sus labios.

Craig estaba consciente de que Tweek no era muy fanático de los afectos sorpresa, así que este tipo de besos podían considerarse como un chantaje para el inocente rubio. Lástima que casi nunca usaba los besos para situaciones románticas.

—¡Ahg! —gritó una vez que ya se habían separado— .Y-Yo no sería capaz de engañarte, es mucha presión —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Tal vez te creería si dejarás de culparme de ser un maldito infiel —

Kenny tenía razón, lo había hecho enfadar.

—¡No es mi culpa pensar eso! H-Habían muchas pruebas —

—¿Por qué no admites que fue otra de tus paranoias?

—¡AHG! —de nuevo la presión lo atacaba.

—Así que si quieres que te perdone debes conocer a Thomas —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

—Ngh… —musitó por lo bajo bajando la mirada sin poder aguantar esta situación tan llena de presión como esta.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó acercando más su cara con intenciones de besarlo de nuevo. La cara del rubio no podía estar más roja.

—¡Ahg! ¡De acuerdo lo haré! —exclamó empujándolo—. Eres un hijo de puta Craig, un gran hijo de puta —lo señaló acusatoriamente ganándose la seña Tucker, pero eso no le importó ya que se fue inmediatamente por donde vino.

Tweek caminó pisando fuertemente el piso, ya su mente no estaba con sus estúpidas paranoias ya se encontraba totalmente invadida por Craig y sobre lo que pasaría en la cita. Lo que más le molestaba era que se dejara manipular tan fácil sólo con un simple beso y ya. Por Dios necesitaba concentrarse y más ahora que no sabía cómo actuar con Thomas. ¿Tendría qué actuar cómo las típicas novias perras qué demostraban desde el primer momento que ese era _su_ hombre? ¿Debería actuar más posesivo? Esas ideas eran las peores, en primer lugar porque él no podía ser tan amoroso en público sin sufrir de un paro cardíaco y segundo, a Craig no le gustaría para nada que hiciera más dramas de los que ya hacía.

Durante los días antes de la salida con Thomas, Tweek seguía enojado con Craig. Ya no pasaba tiempo con él, sólo cuando Clyde y Token estaban presentes aunque la mayoría de las veces sentían un ambiente tan tenso que formaban cualquier excusa estúpida y se iban, lamentablemente no funcionaba dejarlos solos. Craig por su parte seguía normal e intentando sus antiguos métodos para calmar la ira de Tweek, la actitud de su novio ahora la podía comparar con un chihuahua y eso lo mataba de risa en su mente. A los dos días se rindió, Tweek no se calmaría hasta saber que no tenía nada con Thomas.

Finalmente el día de la salida llegó, tenían que tomar un bus para llegar al punto de encuentro ya que Thomas vivía en un lugar cercano a South Park. Ni si quiera en el bus Craig tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle normalmente a Tweek a pesar de sentarse juntos.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir tan enojado? —cuestionó él.

—Hasta que sepa que no me estás engañando.

—Vaya, entonces sólo será hasta hoy, que bueno —murmuró el chico algo fastidiado.

Ni siquiera Craig sabía por qué estaba soportando el ataque de celos de Tweek, simplemente no tenían lógica y la única prueba que tenía era parte de sus paranoias. Definitivamente debía estar muy enamorado del rubio para soportarlo tres días en ese estado. Aunque Craig se considerara así mismo alguien muy paciente ─aunque esto fuera una gran mentira inventada por él mismo─ sabía que si Tweek no se quitaba esos celos de su cabeza, perdería aun más su paciencia y de seguro ignoraría al rubio por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron y ambos caminaron unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a una cafetería.

—¡Oh no! Mis padres me odiarán si se enteran de que los estoy traicionando —murmuró el chico mordiéndose las uñas.

—No te dirán nada, este es otro lugar después de todo —tomó su mano aprovechando que estaba pasando por un momento de presión y entraron. Por suerte no le dijo nada.

—C-Craig, por aquí ¡mierda! —lo llamó Thomas tapándose rápidamente la boca al decir eso.

—Hola Thomas —lo saludó con normalidad acercándose a la mesa. Abrazó por los hombros a Tweek y señaló su rostro con su otra mano sin darle tiempo de reaccionar—. Este es mi novio, Tweek. Es la persona más paranoica que jamás conocerás —dijo con su típica indiferencia pero eso fue más que suficiente para poner al rubio feliz.

El rubio sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al oír a Craig decir eso. Realmente el pelinegro nunca lo había presentado a nadie como su novio porque no había necesidad de hacerlo, pero se sentía realmente bien que él dijera algo como eso. Ya incluso olvidó por unos momentos los celos ─innecesarios─ que tenía hacia Thomas.

« _No caigas Tweek, esto no es suficiente. Posiblemente sea todo un teatro y cuando vayas al baño en cualquier momento aprovecharan eso para besuquearse_ »

—Es un placer conocert…¡verga! Conocerte —carraspeó algo avergonzado—. Craig me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó cuando ambos se habían sentado. El rubio había cambiado un poco, ya estaba diciendo menos groserías que antes y las bolsas que tenía bajo sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes como cuando era un niño.

—Lo mismo ¡agh! —de nuevo comenzó a temblar debido a la presión que sentía al conocer nuevas personas.

—Será mejor que pidamos un café rápido… —comentó Craig tomando la mano de Tweek por debajo de la mesa.

—Ya veo porque me pediste venir aquí ¡coño! —dijo el rubio al ver como Tweek tomaba tranquilamente su café.

—Aunque tendré que comprarle mucho café después —soltó un ligero suspiro—. Está pensando que lo estoy engañando contigo… —Tweek escupió su café al oír esto.

—¿¡P-P-Por qué tienes que decirlo!? —exclamó avergonzado—. ¡AGH! Ahora de seguro Thomas me odiará o de verdad me va a revelar que ustedes dos tienen algo. ¡No puedo con la presión!

—C-Cálmate ¡mierda! N-Nosotros dos no tenemos n-ningún tipo de relación —negó con ambas manos.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —Craig tomó un poco de café ─el cual era más suave que el de Tweek─ y lo miró como si dijera: «ya gané la discusión».

—¡Ngh! —se quejó mientras seguía tomando de su sagrado líquido.

—Ya veo porque lo trajiste hoy —Thomas de igual manera comenzó a ponerse nervioso— ¡Maldito imbécil! L-Lo siento por eso…

—Así que… ¿ya me perdonas? —preguntó acercándose lentamente sin importarle invadir el espacio personal de su novio.

—¡Ah! —gritó exaltado derramando un poco de café sobre su camisa—. N-No te acerques tanto —

—No me alejaré hasta recibir una respuesta.

—T-Thomas está mirando. ¡Craig! ¡Por Dios ya aléjate!

—A Thomas no le importa.

—¡Maricas! C-Claro que no me importa —volteó su mirada incómodo— ¡Puta! —justo cuando dijo eso una mesera pasó a su lado. No se sorprendería si su comida fuera escupida, odiaba su enfermedad como nada más en el mundo.

Después de 5 minutos donde Craig seguía recio a dejar ir a Tweek sin más, la mesera llegó con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Tweek finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que tenía su merecido espacio. Mientras venía el postre, Craig y Thomas comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras Tweek miraba por la ventana perdido en su mundo. Sentía que simplemente no encajaba ahí. Mierda, de seguro Thomas debía sentirse jodidamente incómodo con él ahora mismo.

—Ya vuelvo, voy al baño —dijo el azabache sacando a Tweek de sus pensamientos.

« _¡Mierda! A-Ahora de seguro se aprovechará para darme una amenaza y luego para matarme cuando tenga la oportunidad y así se quedará con Craig por siempre. ¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme Craig?_ » se preguntó en su mente provocando que regresaran sus tics nerviosos.

—Tweek…

—¡Ah! ¡P-Por favor no me mates!

—No voy a ¡mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! A matarte —de seguro no ayudaba nada que dijera groserías cada 10 segundos.

—¡Ahg! —pegó un pequeño grito. Ahora mismo ambos rubios eran la atracción de la cafetería.

Craig se encontraba en el baño y durante ese tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir un mal presentimiento. Sabía que los celos de Tweek eran algo para tener cuidado, después de todo no solo lo dejaba como el hijo de puta que sólo juega con los inocentes corazones de las personas, sino que también se volvía más impulsivo. El rubio podía parecer débil a simple vista pero sabía dar unos buenos puños debido a las clases de boxeo que tomaba de vez en cuando. Si Thomas llegaba a decir algo que lo alterara aún más, su amigo tendría un ojo morado al final del día.

—Será mejor que me apure —murmuró para sí mismo y salió rápidamente para evitar un desastre entre dos rubios nerviosos.

Cuando llegó, se quedó helado en su lugar y no podía creer lo que veía: Tweek y Thomas estaban hablando tranquilamente, incluso parecían amigos de toda la vida. Tweek no estaba temblando y Thomas sólo soltaba groserías pequeñas de vez en cuando pero Tweek ni se inmutaba de esto. ¿Acaso había cambiado de mundo mientras estaba en el baño? Eso era imposible… ¿o tal vez no? Mierda, ya Tweek le estaba pegando sus paranoias estúpidas.

—Oh, hola Craig —saludó sonriente Tweek.

—Al menos se están llevando bien —comentó sin mostrarse muy animado al respecto.

—Sí, al parecer a-ambos tenemos mucho en común…

—Ya veo…

Ahora el azabache era quien parecía no encajar en la conversación. Ambos rubios hablaban sobre sus gustos, sobre programas que él no veía y demás. Miró de reojo a su novio quien se mostraba muy cómodo con la presencia de Thomas, tanto así que se sentía celoso de que fuera ignorado fácilmente. ¿Cómo coño ambos se habían amistado tan rápido? ¿Por qué Thomas no tenía el ojo morado? ¿Por qué carajos Tweek le sonreía? No quería sonar como esos novios celosos y posesivos los cuales terminaban siendo los malos de la película y que al final el karma venía hacia ellos mientras la pareja principal se regocijaba de felicidad. Un momento, era imposible comparar a los dos rubios como una pareja, en primer lugar: Tweek es su pareja.

« _Así es como comienzan los malos de las películas, creen que pueden poseerlo todo y al final lo pierden_ » y por alguna extraña razón, sonó igual de molesta como la voz de Kenny.

Miró de reojo a Tweek mientras soltaba un bufido, su cara detonaba que no se encontraba nada feliz con esta nueva amistad. ¿Qué persona se sentiría feliz de qué su novio se llevara normal con una persona a la cuál antes le tenía celos? Claro, a cualquier persona normal le parecería bien, pero no para él.

Era algo irónico sentirse así, sabiendo que antes deseaba que Tweek acabara con su estúpido drama y se llevara bien con su amigo, lo único que no tuvo en cuenta fue que él consideraba esa faceta de él algo tierno, aunque lo dejara como un hijo de puta delante de todos. Él nunca se enojaba en serio cuando el más bajo se ponía celoso, tal vez podía ser molesto, pero disfrutaba que Tweek lo apreciara hasta ese punto. Incluso, él debía admitir que era igual o más posesivo que él. Por dentro, deseaba que ellos dos no se llevaran tan bien como ahora.

—Tweek, ya nos vamos —demandó con su tono monótono.

—¿Eh? P-Pero si apenas llegamos —replicó el chico.

—Oh vamos Craig, quédate un poco más —dijo Thomas, desatando los increíbles celos de Tweek.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo quieres sólo para él! ¡Agh! Hijo de puta —lo señaló acusatoriamente.

—¡Lame culos! N-No es así —negó nervioso. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa y no ayudaba que la gente los estuviera viendo—. ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Coño! ¡Mierda! S-Sólo no quiero que se vayan tan rápido —cada vez que el rubio se ponía nervioso empezaba a decir más groserías.

—¿Así qué quieres más tiempo con Tweekers? —intuyó ─equivocadamente─ el azabache.

—¡Mierda! N-No es así ¡verga! —exclamó.

Y así continuó una larga discusión pero siempre el más afectado resultó ser Thomas, quien ya se encontraba en su límite. Él no soportaba las peleas, mejor dicho que estuvieran las peleas dirigidas a él, ahí es cuando Craig conoció una extraña faceta en su amigo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cállense ya hijos de puta! —golpeó sus manos contra la mesa callando así a los dos; y a toda la cafetería en general—. ¡Joder! No me metan en su discusión. ¿Saben qué? Me voy hasta que resuelvan sus problemas de pareja ¡maricas! —dicho esto tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Tweek y Craig quedaron pasmados por la actitud tan agresiva que había tomado el chico. Incluso del susto, Tweek se había aferrado fuertemente al torso del más alto y éste lo abrazo con fuerza como si fueran dos niños intentando protegerse de la tormenta. Se quedaron ahí varios minutos hasta que una mesera llegó, su cara mostraba aun más incomodidad que antes, pero esta vez mezclada con ira.

—¿Podrían retirarse? No queremos sus malditos problemas homosexuales aquí —dijo con el tono amable más falso que puede haber en esta vida.

La pareja más homosexual de South Park se quedaron a las afueras del local sin saber que carajos habían pasado, ni siquiera Tweek podía sacar todas las teorías estúpidas que nadaban en su cabeza. El rubio sólo reaccionó cuando su novio soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Me importa una mierda —dijo indiferente haciendo su típica seña hacía ese lugar. En uno de las ventanas una madre tuvo que tapar los ojos de sus hijos para que no vieran eso mientras miraba a Craig indignada.

—¡AGH! A-Ahora si moriremos, s-su cara dio mucho miedo —balbuceó el más pequeño—. ¡No quiero morir todavía! Y más en manos de tu amante.

—Qué no es mi amante, joder —tomó la mano de Tweek llevándoselo lejos del local—. Sería algo estúpido de mi parte engañar a alguien tan tierno como tú…

¿Acaso lo había llamado «tierno»? ¡¿Qué carajos había pasado con Craig?! ¡Lo sabía! Los aliens vinieron a la tierra, controlaron a Thomas para que éste controlara a Craig y ahora con esta palabra podría estar comenzando el fin del mundo a manos de los aliens. ¡Esto era demasiada presión! ¿Cómo coño su novio había sido controlado por Thomas-alien tan fácil? ¿Y en qué momento? Sabía que debía desconfiar de ese chico. Ahora tenía que descubrir como carajos salvar a Craig de un lavado de cerebro.

—¡Ahg! ¡No sé como hacerlo! —exclamó de repente. El azabache negó con la cabeza, de seguro su novio había creado otra estúpida teoría conspirativa.

—Tweek —ambos se detuvieron cerca de una fuente.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? ¡Ahg! ¿Por fin los aliens te cambiaron totalmente?

—Espera ¿qué? —se giró perplejo pero sólo duró unos segundos, ya tantos años con el paranoico hacía de esto algo normal entre ellos—. En fin, estamos en un diferente pueblo, no hay nadie que nos moleste, así que pensé que deberíamos andar por ahí sin el hijo de puta de Thomas —dijo neutral.

—P-Pero… —ya iba a comenzar a sacar otras de sus teorías raras, pero se calló de repente al sentir el gorro de Craig sobre su cabeza y justo después de eso, el azabache usó el mismo gorro para atraerlo hacia él y así darle el esperado beso.

—Recuerda, jamás te seré infiel mientras tú me seas fiel ¿entendido? —dijo de una manera algo tosca dándole su merecido espacio, pero por más grosero que haya sonado, Tweek vio esto como algo sumamente tierno. Ver a Craig sonrojado era uno de sus privilegios.

—J-Jamás te sería infiel. N-No quisiera contraerme de alguna enfermedad rara y a-además sabes la presión que me causa guardar secretos —respondió acomodándose mejor el gorro.

—Así que… ¿vamos por otra taza de café? —extendió su mano y el rubio asintió gustoso.

La pareja gay más linda de todas caminaron por la ciudad tomados de la mano, como esto no era South Park, obviamente muchos lo miraban con malos ojos pero nada que una mala seña de Craig para alejarlas rápidamente. Fueron a un centro comercial donde pasaron el rato entre sonrisas, teorías conspirativas y mucho café derramado; a pesar de que lo último sonara gracioso, no lo fue para el azabache, en serio, para nada.

Pasaron las horas sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, después de todo, explicarle a Tweek como funcionaba cada juego e intentar quitarle mérito a cada una de sus teorías sobre cada aparato le quitaba mucho tiempo. A pesar de todos los problemas que el rubio formaba al salir, era inevitable no disfrutar cada momento con él. Tenía su propia forma de ver las cosas, que a pesar de que algunas fueran estúpidas e inútiles, eran graciosas cuando no estabas pasando por un momento serio, además de que eso demostraba toda la imaginación que el más bajo tenía. Era increíble oírlo hablar sobre conspiraciones sobre del por qué la licuadora hacía ese sonido o de por qué los aliens venían a la tierra. Por más estúpido que sonara, sabía que esa era la forma del chico para expresarse; una manera extraña pero que a él le encantaba a pesar de nunca decirlo en voz alta.

—Tweek —lo llamó mientras ambos esperaban en la parada del bus, ya estaba atardeciendo—. ¿Qué te enamoró de mí?

Esa pregunta había tomado por completo al rubio quien comenzó a balbucear varias cosas, se sonrojaba fuertemente y miraba para todos los lados como si se sintiera espiado por el gobierno. Aunque el azabache se mostrara sereno por fuera, estaba muy ansioso por recibir esa respuesta.

—T-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo.

—Me gustaría más escucharlo ahora.

—¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan insistente?! —reclamó.

—Tal vez sea algo que amas de mí —se burló.

—¡Ngh! De verdad eres un gran hijo de puta…

—Tal vez por eso me amas aún más —dijo, le encantaba tomarle el pelo al más bajo—. De verdad somos un par de maricas ¿no? —Craig rio y Tweek asintió.

—Hola chicos —ante el saludo tan imprevisto, Tweek lanzó un grito—. Al parecer ya se arreglaron —comentó señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Hey Thomas, ¿ya calmaste un poco tu periodo? —preguntó el chico sarcástico.

—¡Mierda! N-No es mi culpa que se lleven como un matrimonio —reclamó él.

—¿U-U-U-Un matrimonio? ¡AHG! ¡Casarse es mucha presión!

—Tranquilo Tweek, todavía no nos casaremos —comentó Craig usando el mismo tono que usaba para tranquilizar al rubio.

—Aunque el matrimonio gay es legal ¿no? ¡Maricas!

—Tiene razón…. —instantáneamente en la imagen del pelinegro aparecieron varios escenarios de boda. Tal vez el matrimonio no se veía tan terrible si lo ponían de ese modo—. De seguro te invitaremos a la boda —dijo de repente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya te dije que es mucha presión! —replicó.

—Tranquilo, no será ahora —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. ¿O acaso no puedes esperar? —formó una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Ah!

—¡Maricas de mierda! E-Estaría encantado —murmuró.

El autobús finalmente arribó y Tweek seguía diciendo balbuceando varias cosas sobre la presión de las bodas y que se volvería loco si algún día llegaban a casarse.

—Bueno, hablamos luego Thomas —se despidió Craig.

—De acuerdo, espero verte pront…. —de un momento a otro se sintió jodidamente incómodo como si sintiera unas extrañas energías venir de algún lugar—. E-En fin, me alegro de que por fin consiguieras a alguien que te soporte ¡hijo de puta! —se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Mientras Thomas caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Aquel par de maricas de seguro serían la pareja más tierna que había visto en mucho tiempo y quien diría que dos rubios paranoicos como él y Tweek se llevaran tan bien. Al final esta salida tan desastrosa terminó siendo buena a pesar de que él sólo estuvo al principio.

* * *

 **Ta-da~**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? En fin, díganme su opinión en un review.**

 **Hacer este fic fue algo bipolar para mí ya que adore escribirlo y a la vez no, algunas partes no me convencieron pero no sabía que más poner así que fue algo como: "Me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta...etc". Aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que adoro escribir sobre esta parejita nwn**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama trabaje:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago.**


End file.
